User blog:Mysti12817/Winx favourite Characters
Winx The Winx are a group of fairies formed by Bloom in the beginning of the first season. Initially, it was a group of five fairies: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna. Layla[nb 2] joined the group in the second season after some conflict with the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. In the original version, the word "Winx," as Bloom suggests, has no meaning, although in the edits made by 4Kids Entertainment, it is the word for the magical power that fairies have. *'Bloom'(Season 1-Present): : She discovered her dormant magical powers after comingbloo ste to the aid of another fairy, Stella. She is always available to help her friends. Shortly after arriving at Alfea, she discovers that her powers come from the ancient Dragon's Flame. She is the princess and last survivor of her planet Domino[nb 4] her birthplace. She owns a blueish bunny named Kiko and a horse/pegasus named Peg ('In the movie The magic is back'). Her pixie is Lockette, the pixie of mazes and portals. Her magical pet is Belle, a green and white sheep. She is Sky's fiancee after he proposes to her in the movie Secrets of the Lost Kingdom. *'Stella'(Season 1-Present): : She is a talkative "girly girl." She tends to be spontaneous and dislikes extensive planning, but she is able to recognize when her help is needed. Stella is also infamous amongst the Alfea students for blowing up a laboratory. She has the power of the sun and the moo n. Her mother represents the moon and her father represents the sun. She is the princess of the planet Solaria, her birthplace, making her the heir to the throne. It is revealed in season one that her mother and father are divorced, but she wishes they would get back together, as is revealed in season three. Her pixie is Amore, the pixie of love, and her magical pet is Ginger, a white poodle. She is Brandon's fiancee for he proposed her in season four. *'Flora'(Season 1-Present): : She is a very kind-hearted and sensitive girl with a passion for nature and life. Happy and intelligent, she is always a sweet, loyal friend and does not believe in hu rting others or the environment. She is extremely fond of plants and nature and her room consequently resembles a greenhouse. She has the power of nature, which allows her to use plants in her attacks and natural predators to exterminate pests. She comes from the planet Linphea.[nb 5] Her pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip. In the third season, it is revealed that Flora has a younger sister named Miele.[nb 6] Her magical pet is Coco, a pink cat. She is Helia's girlfriend. *'Musa'(Season 1-Present): : She loves all forms of music. Although she tries to put up a tough front to isolate herself and is often pessimistic, she is a loyal and caring friend. She is a bit of a to mboy but can be girly at many times. She is pale and appears to be of Asian descent, with blue-black pigtails and blue seyes. Musa has the power of Music, and she gets her energy from all kinds of music. She comes from the planet Melody[nb 7] so she grew with music all around her. Her mother was a great singer and her father is a great pianist and could also play the cello. Her pixie is Tune, the pixie of manners, who often gets on Musa's nerves since they are almost the exact opposite of each other in terms of personalities. Her magical pet is Pepe, a brown bear. She is Riven's girlfriend. *'Tecna'(Season 1-Present): She is always logical and rational, and initially had trouble expressing her emotions. She speaks in a technical and matter-of-fact manner. She is extremely intell igent and strong in technology and mathematics and enjoys playing video games. She is also pretty athletic, and enjoys doing sports. She can act cold and rational at times, but always tries to do the right thing. She has the power of technology and can control everything provided by technology. She comes from the planet Zenith.[nb 8] Her pixie is Digit, the pixie of nanotechnology. Her magical pet is Chicko, a yellow duck. She is Timmy's girlfriend. *'Aisha'(season 2-Present):[nb 2] Aisha is the Princess of the planet Andros.[nb 9] She has a restless, rebellious and wild nature. Aisha is more of an athlete, a fighter, dancer and wind-raider rider compared to the rest of the group. She is also a feminist and thus opposes Riven, a chauvinist. She has the power of waves and is able to manipulate a pink fluid to take on any form she chooses. She join s the Winx Club in the second season and brings her pixie friends along with her. Her pixie is Piff, the pixie of sweet dreams, who quite frequently helps her with her troubling nightmares. Her magical pet is Milly, a white rabbit. She was Nabu's fiancee, but he dies in episode 24 of the fourth season. Aisha was very upset and ended up temporarily joining the Warrior Earth Fairies to avenge Nabu, but she quickly came back to the Winx a couple of episodes later. She is also known as the match maker as she helped Flora and Musa with their boyfriends. Aisha is also known as "Layla". *'Roxy'(season 4-present): Roxy is the last terrestrial fairy . The Winx fairies' newest mission is to protect Roxy from Wizards of the Black Circle, who are after her, her power is the power of animals which makes her the fairy of animals. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, making the two close. T he Winx girls noticed her in The Frutti Music Bar, where her father and herself work, and got to be friends with her later in the season. As the fairy of Animals, she owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much and despises anyone who tries to hurt him. Roxy is very much her own person and in the beginning it was hard for the Winx to get through to her. She has a stubborn personality, but softens as she gets to know Bloom and her friends. She is also the daughter of Morgana, the Queen of the terrestrial fairies, making Roxy their Princess. Some people[who?] say she is part of the Winx Club but most do not. In some websites people question if she'll appear in season five. But It is most likely that she will join the winx earning her enchantix in season five. Category:Blog posts